56th Annual Hunger Games
by akuhilangditelanbumi
Summary: "Is she another wimpy Career, or is she just pretending to be one? Either way, I'll make sure she loses." - Orsone Scoot, District 1. CLOSED.
1. TributesSo Far

The 56th Annual Hunger Games : Tributes….So Far

_A/N : Hi again. I change the list of tributes to be more story-like because FF doesn't allow lists in the story. So here it is...  
_

Akuhilangditelanbumi (AHDB) looked at the tribute's profile. The tribute was a girl with weird eye colour and so many positive traits. She also had a very, very, very terrible past. AHDB sighed. _This is a Mary-Sue_, she thought. _I'm not going to pick her. _She scrolled back to the top, and clicked the back button on her browser, which led her to the Settings section. When she was there, she opened the inbox, and re-read one of the tributes' profile. The tribute was so unique. AHDB had picked her, of course; she'd make an interesting character to write. After reading, AHDB returned to her PM inbox.

Next, AHDB took her notebook where she kept the list of the tributes she had got. She also drew them, just to imagine how would they look like. She opened the notebook and read the list once more.

The **District 1 female** tribute, **Kailanie Kolytan**, is sent by **Katnissfire87654**.

The **District 2 male **tribute, **Alden Eucliff**, is sent by **SeekerDraconis**.

The **District 3 male **tribute, **Septimus Stone**, is sent by **Craighton**.

The **District 3 female** tribute, **Amber Clouds**, is submitted by **Hanum**.

The **District 4 male** tribute, **Joshua Evans**, is submitted by **JoshuaEvans123**.

The **District 4 female** tribute, **Clover Grey**, is (also) submitted by **Joshua Evans123**.

The **District 5 female** tribute, **Angel White**, is sent by** I-Angel92**.

The** District 6 female tribute**, **Hal Golds**, is submitted by **bughailz**.

The **District 7 female** tribute,** Ivy Paylin**, is sent by **Ihearttheboywiththebread**.

The **District 8 female** tribute, **Hayden O'Donnell**, is submitted by **Aira Skies**.

The **District 9 male** tribute, **James Grissom**, is **mine**. Relax, he'll die.

The **District 9 female** tribute, **Jane Grissom**, is **mine**. Relax, she won't win.

The** District 10 female** tribute, **Analeigh Summers**, is (also) sent by **SeekerDraconis**.

The **District 12 female** tribute, **Serena Dragomir**, is submitted by** ladyyuuki16**.

AHDB closed her notebook and smiled. _This is going to be interesting._


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Knock knock! "Come in! It's open!" I say. The person enters my room. She is wearing a white shirt and green shorts. On her right hand is a small yellow book. Soon I realize who she is.

"Akuhilangditelanbumi! Take a seat," I greet her politely. Akuhilangditelanbumi nods, and sits in front of me. I take some paper and a pen, and return to my desk. Akuhilangditelanbumi replies with a smile.

"So you must be Artemis Kilauli, the Head Gamemaker of the 56th Annual Hunger Games," she says. I nod.

"Yes I am, Akuhilangditelanbumi. What brings you here?" I ask.

"Well," she sighs, "I want to show you my ideas for the arena. It's here." The girl gives me the yellow book she has been carrying. "Just go to page 69."

I open the book and try to find page 69. I think she has used the book before—I saw drawings and handwritings in a language I don't understand. When I reach page 69, I'm a little bit surprised. It is not like what I have imagined. I thought the arena was drawn with a computer—the arena is drawn with a pencil. _Maybe she doesn't have a computer_, I muse.

Then I look at the arena carefully. Basically, it's a big (badly drawn) rectangle divided to twelve smaller rectangles. The first rectangle is much bigger than the other rectangles. Its description in the same language she used in the previous pages. All I know is there's a "green house" in the rectangle. I don't understand the descriptions of the next eleven rectangles, but the point is each rectangle has different things in it. I return the book to Akuhilangditelanbumi. "I don't really understand," I confess. "Would you please explain it to me?"

Akuhilangditelanbumi grins.

"That was a great arena, Akuhilangditelanbumi. We'll add more obstacles, but we will not change the arena. We'll inform you if the arena is done." I say after a long explanation from Akuhilangditelanbumi.

"Thank you, Artemis. But I have to go now. I'm leaving the book, in case you forgot something." Akuhilangditelanbumi rises from her seat. "Don't lose it."

"Of course I won't, Akuhilangditelanbumi," I say as I usher her to the door. "Have a good day."

Akuhilangditelanbumi smiles and walks out to my room. "You too," she replies. When she's gone from my sight, I close the door.

"Anyway, Artemis." she calls me. I open the door. "You can call me AHDB."

_A/N: So…what do you think? Can you imagine the arena already? I think the arena's not dangerous enough, and my sister and I are still working on it. See you later!_

-akuhilangditelanbumi-


	3. Updates!

Changes to the Arena?

(and updated tribute list!)

What an exhausting day. I have been working on the arena for ten hours, and now it is time to take a rest. I take my beloved ragdoll and hug it. Slowly I close my eyes, trying to sleep.

"Miss Kilauli! Someone wants to talk to you on the phone!" my secretary Mothena's voice wakes me. I groan. Doesn't the caller know that I need a rest? I walk to the waiting room and take the phone from Mothena's hand. "Leave me," I order. She leaves immediately.

"Artemis Kilauli, how can I help you?" I say lazily.

"Artemis! It's me, AHDB!" the caller replies. "I want to tell you something."

I . "Oh, I-I'm so sorry, AHDB. What do you want to tell me?" I ask, grinning.

"I'm changing the arena." answers AHDB.

My jaw drops. "WHAT? But I've been working on it all day!" I protest.

AHDB laughs. "Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you've been working on it. I should have told you earlier." she says.

"That's alright. So how does the new arena look like?" I ask.

"Your secretary will get it right away." AHDB says playfully, and the call ended. I sigh. Why, why, why, should I make the arena all over again? It's half done! I return to my room and slam the door.

_Three minutes later…_

"Miss Kilauli! There is something for you!" Mothena squeals. I yawn and open the door. Of course, Mothena's there, carrying a brown envelope. "It's from…uhm….Akuhilangditelanbumi?" Mothena says. I grab the envelope from her. "Thank you," I say, closing the door in front of her face. Then, I return to my desk. I open the envelope and find a letter. It says:

_Dear Artemis,_

_Turn the letter to see the new arena._

_AHDB_

I turn the letter. And when I see the arena, it's much harder and more dangerous than the previous one…

* * *

**AND NOW…LIVE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN …..AKUHILANGDITELANBUMI!**

*swing music playing on the background*

Hello there. I'm akuhilangditelanbumi, or AHDB. Just so you know, I am here to tell you something. First, I've decided which tributes will die in the Bloodbath. There are about nine of them. And if yours is (or are?) chosen, I'm very, very, sorry. The odds are not in your favor. However, if your tribute is dead, please keep reading. You guys are still allowed to vote for the victor…if you keep on track with the story.

Second, there are only **ONE **spots left. **THREE**, if I reject my sister's friends' tribute. The spots left are **DISTRICT 10 MALE & DISTRICT 11 MALE & FEMALE. **The rest have been taken by my sister's friends—thank you very much for submitting! You are still allowed to send your tributes until **June 21****(Thursday)**. So…I'm still waiting! Remember, PM me your tribute and I'm not going to accept Sues or Stus!

Oh my. I almost forgot. Here's the updated list of tributes:

**District 1 – Luxury**

**M: Orsone Scoot, 15 (Chyara)**

**F: Kailanie Kolytan, 17 (Katnissfire87654)**

**District 2 – Masonry**

**M: Alden Eucliff, 17 (SeekerDraconis)**

**F: TAKEN (glitzditz)**

**District 3 – Technology**

**M: Septimus Stone, 13 (Creighton)**

**F: Amber Clouds (Hanum)**

**District 4 – Fishing**

**M: Joshua Evans, 17 (JoshuaEvans123)**

**F: Clover Grey, 17 (JoshuaEvans123)**

**District 5 – Power**

**M: Cedric Wertluck, 18 (Andin)**

**F: Angel White, 16 (I-Angel92)**

**District 6 – Transportation**

**M: Hugo Plimpton, 17 (Soozin Hevincarrr)**

**F: Hal Golds, 14 (bughailz)**

**District 7 – Lumber**

**M: Tyler Williams, 14 (Soozin Hevincarrr)**

**F: Ivy Paylin, 17 (Ihearttheboywiththebread)**

**District 8 – Textile**

**M: Zhareem/Zack Phillian, 15 (Kharan)**

**F: Hayden O'Donnell, 12 (Aira Skies)**

**District 9 – Grain**

**M: James Grissom, 15 (Me)**

**F: Jane Grissom, 15 (Me)**

**District 10 – Livestock**

**M:**

**F: Analeigh Summers, 14 (SeekerDraconis)**

**District 11 – Agriculture**

**M: TEMPORARILY TAKEN (Anggi)**

**F: TEMPORARILY TAKEN (Dhiya)**

**District 12 – Mining**

**M: Darron Fritzel, 16 (Athira)**

**F: Serena Dragomir, 18 (ladyyuuki16)**

That's all, folks. I hope you tell your author friends about this story and ask them to send a tribute to me! Have a good day, or night, wherever you are. Sampai jumpa!

*presses applause button, then turns of the music*

*screen turns black*

_A/N: Now you know where I come from. I guess. _


	4. District 1 Reapings

Thanks to my sister for editing!

Orsone Scoot, 15

"Good, good," my father praises me as I knock down the dummy. I wipe the sweat from my forehead before taking off my boxing gloves.

"Father, do you think that's enough?" I ask. My father shakes his head. "No. You haven't lifted the weights, right?" he says.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I reply. My father and I go to the weights section. I immediately lift the heaviest weight with ease. Like a normal Career, I've been training since I could walk. My parents, being avid Hunger Games fans, always support me in my trainings. They have a large training centre just for me. My sister Jessie uses it too, but not as often as her brother. After fifty lifts, I put the weight down. My father smiles.

"That should be it. We have to be ready for the Reapings," he says. I nod, and we leave the training centre together.

Kailanie Kolytan, 17

"Kailanie, are you ready? The Reaping will start in 10 minutes!"

What?! 10 minutes?

I throw my pencil into the trash can in panic. 'I have to be quick,' I think as I run to my room. The short distance between this room to mine feels like a marathon track. 'Come on, come on...'

After what feels like hours (though it actually only took me 20 seconds), I finally reach my bedroom. I shower in a minute, put on my dress, and brush my hair.

Three minutes later, I find myself breathing the scent of my room. It's fresh, familiar, and comfortable... 'This could possibly be my last time here,' I muse. Finally, I look at my room for the very last time, and go outside, where my mother has waited.

Orsone Scoot

When we arrive at our house, I run to my room to change. I wear my tuxedo and brush my hair.

"Orsone, are you ready? We're going to the town square!" my father calls. I rush outside, where my father's waiting.

"Where are Mother and Jessie?" I ask. "They're in the square already. Come on, let's go," says my father. We leave our house and walk to the square. It only takes three minutes to get there, since our house (also my father's workplace) is next to it.

There aren't many people in the square yet. Which is odd, because usually, citizens of Career districts like mine love to be early for the Reapings. I wonder what are they doing right now. "Orsone, I'm going to the stage, okay?" my father says. "Okay," I reply. I go to the seventeen-year-old boys section. All the people are looking at me. Or are they looking at my new tuxedo? Maybe the latter, because the suit sparkles in bright light.

"Hey Orsone!" Someone pokes my shoulder. I turn my head to face her. It's my girlfriend, Silver. She looks very pretty in her red dress. In fact, she's like an angel. A red ribbon wraps her soft golden hair, keeping her usual messy bangs in place. Man, if this isn't Reaping day, I can stare at her for hours.

"Hi, Silver," I greet her, smiling broadly. She giggles. "You look awesome," she beams. "Well thank you, my lady," I bow like a prince asking his princess for a dance. "You look gorgeous." Silver smiles. She turns away from me and talks with the guy in front of me.

Kailanie Kolytan

"What have you been doing?" my mother asks. I don't answer. "We'll talk about that later. I have something to tell you." She pulls my hand, and walks away from our house in the Victor's Village.

"What do you want to tell me?" I say when we make our way to the square.

"Actually, I want you to do us a favour." my mother says. I gulp. I hope it's not The Favour.

"What favour?" I ask bluntly. Oh please, not that one...

"You know...," my mother grins. "Volunteer?"

I mentally gasp. Volunteering in the Hunger Games has been a tradition in the Kolytan family. All of my family have won the Hunger Games. Now, I have to continue the tradition. I will have to go to the arena, killing innocent lives...very inhuman. Although I have trained for so long, I'm not ready to go. Hurting dummies are much easier, since they don't have feelings. But humans? I can't even bring myself to hurt a fly. And there'll be the 12 and 13 year olds... I've always had a soft spot for children, and what if I'm forced to kill them? It's very complicated.

"Kailanie, dear? Are you okay?" my mother asks, stopping my train of thoughts. I look at her and smile nervously. "O-of course, M-mom, I-I'm okay," I stutter. My mother pats my shoulder. "Relax, Kailanie. You can do it. You are born to be a victor. It's in your blood. Now go to your line, we've arrived."

I go to the 17-year-olds section and wait for the mayor to read the boring Treaty of Treason-there he is, walking to the stage in a dignified manner.

Minutes later, he's done, and our purple-haired escort, Louis Harken stands between two huge bowls which I know all too well. Reaping bowls.

Louis clears his throat, then he speaks, "I am truly honoured to be an escort for this district this year,"

Oh, no, no, no...

He grins. "I'm also very proud to see that many of this district's tributes be victors. I hope this year won't be any different."

My moment is coming soon.

"Now, I'm going to draw two names, one girl and a boy-"

Louis twirls and slides ridiculously to the girls' bowl,

"-to make this district proud once more."

Okay, Kailanie. Be strong.

"Ladies first!"

He takes one name and reads, "Starlight Adkins!"

Before Starlight moves a finger, I step to the stage and say on top of my lungs:

"I VOLUNTEER!"

I really, really hope my parents are happy.

Orsone Scoot

The girl who volunteered walks to Louis' side.

"A volunteer! What's your name?" the escort asks, flashing her a scary grin.

"Kailanie Kolytan,"

"Okay, Kailanie!" Louis chirps. "Now, the boy!"

He dips his hand to the bottom of the bowl and stirs it before taking a random one.

"Orsone Scoot!"

I run to the stage energetically. At last! I'm reaped! Woo-hoo!

Suddenly a small-but muscular-boy steps up. "I volun-"

I silence him with my fist. Before the kid can react, I kick him off the stage. After that, Peacekeepers drag his body to the corner of the town square.

Though the crowd gasp and Kailanie's jaw is on the floor, Louis looks unfazed. Bored, even.

He looks at me. "Done like a true District 1 tribute."

I smirk. Strangely, though, the crowd gives me a standing ovation.

"Our tributes for the Fifty-Sixth Annual Hunger Games... Kailanie Kolytan and Orsone Scoot!" He yells. "Shake hands,"

We shake hands while I glare at her.

This is gonna be fun.

Kailanie Kolytan

We were brought to the Justice Building right after the Reapings. Now I'm sitting in this room, waiting for my parents to... I don't know, lecture me on The Favour?

"Hi, Kailanie," someone appeared on the door. It's Krimson, my best friend. He rush to me and we hug each other.

"Kailanie, you're going to win this, aren't you?" Krimson asks.

I nod. "I hope. I just want to be with you guys again," I say softly. "That's the spirit," he replies with a smile. "Good luck!"

With that, he's gone, replaced by my ecstatic family, who do as I predicted. Then my boyfriend comes in.

"Nic!" I exclaim. "Hi, Kay," he uses his affectionate nickname for me. "You must win," Nic says in a low voice, right in front of my ears. He's so close, I can even feel his breathing. "I know you can. You're the best in my heart, and I know you'll be in the arena."

That may be cheesy for some people, but not for me. Nic is a honest man and I respect as well as love him for that. "Thank you," I breathe out. After a kiss that said much more than words ever could, we part.

"This isn't goodbye,"

In a blink of an eye, a Peacekeeper pulls him out, leaving me alone with my fear.

Orsone Scoot

The farewells went good. My parents only said those things like "We're proud of you son, we're 100% sure you'll come out from the arena alive". Father gave me a pin with our district seal as my token. Silver was very emotional. "Win for me," she whispered while wetting my shoulders with tears. I could only put my hands around her awkwardly.

Now with those out of my way, our escort takes us to the train station. The girl tribute, Kay-something is really quiet. Is she another wimpy Career? Or is she just pretending to be one? Either way, I'll make sure she loses.

Kailanie Kolytan

I think about everything. About my district, my family, Nic, Krimson, and my other friends. Well, not really thinking, I guess. There aren't many people who can focus with Louis' endless chattering.

"This is it," Louis chirps. "The train station."

I hop out of the car and can't help but think this is my last train ride.


	5. Updated Tribute List

District 1, Luxury :

M - Orsone Scoot, 15 (Chyara)

F - Kailanie Kolytan, 17 (Katnissfire87654)

District 2, Masonry :

M - Alden Eucliff, 17 (SeekerDraconis)

F - Amber Clouds, 15 (Hanum)

District 3, Technology :

M - Septimus Stone, 13 (Creighton)

F - Tainia Reeder, 13 (Me!)

District 4, Fishing :

M - Joshua Evans, 17

F - Clover Grey, 17 (JoshuaEvans123)

District 5, Power :

M - Cedric Wertluck, 18(Andin)

F - Angel White, 16 (I-Angel92)

District 6, Transportation :

M - Hugo Plimtpon, 17 (Soozin Hevincarrr)

F - Hal Golds, 14 (bughailz)

District 7, Lumber :

M - Tyler Williams, 14 (Soozin Hevincarrr)

F - Ivy Paylin, 17 (xXEmbraceTheWeirdnessXx)

District 8, Textile :

M - Zhareem/Zack Phillian, 15 (Kharan)

F - Hayden O'Donnell, 12 (Chocolatam)

District 9, Grain :

M - James Grissom, 15 (Me!)

F - Jane Grissom, 15 (Me!)

District 10, Livestock :

M - Scott Crane, 15 (Soundhawk)

F - Analeigh Summers, 14 (SeekerDraconis)

District 11, Agriculture :

M - Xavier Lockerham, 16 (Anggi)

F - Danzelle Lockhearst, 16 (Dhiya)

District 12, Mining :

M - Darron Fritzel, 16 (Athira)

F - Serena Dragomir, 18 (ladyyuuki16)


End file.
